Falling in love with youFull title in reading
by catsudiosshow
Summary: This is six years after breaking dawn and Renesmee is the size of a 16 year old.Kate and the Denali's get into a fight and Kate comes to stay with the cullens. While there Bella and Edward adopts her as their daughter and Seth Clearwater imprints on her.
1. Chapter 1Staying with the Cullens

**Note:i do not own these belong to SM!**

**Falling in love with you was the best idea i ever had. (Fan Fic about Kate Denali && the wolves.)**

**By The Real® K****α****ţ****ε ****Ð****εηαℓ****ï**

**Chapter one-Staying with the cullens.**

**Kates P.O.V.**

I picked up the phone to call Carlisle.I dailed his number and

answered."Hello."He said.

"Hi Edward is Carlisle

around?"

"Im afraid i ask why Kate?"

"Oh,Me and the Denalis had a fight and i need somewhere to stay."

"Kate we would be delighted to have you stay with us."

"Oh thank you Edward i will be there with in a day."

I hung up the phone.I got some cash for the plane was going to be a 18 hour flight from Denali National Park,Alaska to Forks,Washington.I would get to see my

darling Nessie again.I will also get to see Bella and

didnt like me much.I didnt know why though.I was headed towrds

my plane then when i took my seat i wished i could sleep.I knew

this was going to be i brought my laptop.I pulled it

out and started looking up clothes i could buy because i have none

to we were fighting she ripped them all.I

countinued on looking and found the most wonderful outfit.I

ordered it in my name and sent it to the cullens house.I figured i

would have my own room.I looked up spray tans aslo along with

contacts.I bought some blue contacts and the darkest spray tan

stuff they i ordered the lightest blonde hair color i could

find.I had only grabbed $900 so i couldnt order anything

ticket was $150 the total for the other stuff was $700.I would have

to have Alice take me shopping when i arived.

I logged on to Msn and found that Petter was on.

I send him a message saying...."Hey Petter how are you and Charlotte."

He sent back."We are good how are you and Garrett?"

I sighed."Ummm we are not good.I left him and are going to live with the Cullens untill further notice."

"Ah i see.I hope everything works out."

"Thanks i have to plane is landing in 20 yall."Ugh,i thought,i was already talking

like i arived at the airport i found Nessie,Jake,Bella,and another guy that looked like a wolf but i had never seen him sparkled and glowed.I didnt know what

was going on but i felt like i couldnt be apart from him.I walked over

and hugged everyone but Jake and the other guy.

"Sorry guys,"I started."You smell ."Jake laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Kate i've missed you so Alice wont drag me shopping with her anymore."Bella said.

"Yea."I laughed."Hi im Kate Denali."I said bounding up to the glowing guy.

"Hi."He said."I am Seth Clearwater."

I smilled and hugged in his

didnt smell like smelt pulled Nessie into his

arms as we walked towrds the car.

"This is our had to use the other one."Bella said as we all piled into the huge car.I

didnt know what it was called.I just knew it was big.


	2. Chapter 2Sisters

**Chapter 2-Sisters**

**~Jake p.o.v.~**

On the way home from the airport, i drove because Bella had called ,on the other hand, sat in the back seat with Kate on her right and Seth on her left.

"So,"I started."What do you three want to do when we get home."

Both Nessie and Kate the same time they both screamed,"Shopping!"

Seth added,"I'll join ,you two,and Alice."

Bella sighed,"Nessie and Kate,You two should've been twins."

They giggled and Kate whispered something to Nessie and Bella said,"You two better not get us a ticket."I wondered what she was talking about but soon Nessie and Kate were switching seats.

I sighed,"Hey."I started."Its two hours till we get needs a bathroom break?"

Seth and Nessie raised their hands.I laughed a little and pulled into the gas station.

"Bells can you fill it up?"I asked.

"Sure,sure."She got out and went to pay.I sat in the car with Kate.

"Kate,"I said.

She replied."Yes."

"Well,"I started."You do know that Seth imprinted on you,right?"

She blinked in shock."Thats well...."She started."Thats great.I like him ."She smiled.

I turned back around when Seth and Nessie returned followed by Bella."Ready."They all said.

"Kate,"Nessie said."Im i lay my head against you,please?"

"Yea of course."Kate responded.

Nessie laid against her and fell rest of the trip was silent except Kate humming a song to Nessie.

********* An Hour and Thirty Mins Later **********

I saw Kate gently wake up Nessie as we pulled into the forks city woke up as happy as could be."Kate,"She said."Where do you think Alice will take us shopping?"

"I dont know lil sis."

When Kate said that Bellas face lite up."What did you just call her."Bella said.

"I called her my little sister."I herd Kate say

."Thats it."Bella said."Kate,Can me and Edward adopt you as our daughter."

Nessie smiled and said,"Please ."

Kate responded."Yes."


End file.
